1. Field
One or more aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for prediction encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for prediction encoding and decoding an image as a plurality of color components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image encoding method, such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4 H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC), an image is divided into blocks having predetermined sizes to encode the image, and then each block is prediction encoded by using inter prediction or intra prediction.
A residual block is generated by subtracting a prediction block generated as a inter-prediction or intra-prediction result, and a bitstream is generated by performing discrete cosine transform (DCT) on the generated residual block, and quantizing and entropy-encoding the generated residual block.
In addition, in a conventional image encoding method, an image is encoded by using a plurality of color components. A single pixel is realized as a luminance component and a chroma component, and the luminance component and the chroma component are encoded. The chroma component may include a blue chroma component (Cb) and a red chroma component (Cr).